Forbidden Apple
by miiyamii
Summary: Naruto memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ibu tirinya. Tapi dia bisa menebak kalau ibu tirinya adalah perempuan mata duitan yang menyebalkan. "Biar kutebak. Kau berada di sini, karena kau mabuk sepertiku kan?" Naruto berbalik, dan dia berjengit mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda panjang, yang duduk memeluk lutut di atas rerumputan. /AU. OOC. REPUBLISH KE NS


**Forbidden Apple**

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU. OOC. Lime/Lemon. _**REPUBLISH KE VERSY NARUSAKU.**___18+_

_**FOR : Namikaze NaruSaku Uchiha**_

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" Tanya Shion heran saat melihat calon tunangannya, yang melangkah menembus kerumunan orang, berjalan menuju pintu keluar tenda besar, tempat pesta diadakan.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar. Cari angin," jawabnya datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Shion.

"Tapi ini pestamu Naru. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan para tamu."

Naruto mendengus mendengar perkataan Shion. "Ini pesta ayahku, bukan pestaku," kilahnya.

"Ayahmu mengadakan pesta ini adalah untuk menyambut kedatangan kita dari Paris. Jadi tidak sopan kalau kau keluar, disaat pesta sedang berlangsung."

Naruto berhenti. Dia lalu menatap wanita cantik keturunan bangsawan itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Shion. Tapi bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau aku hanya ingin keluar, cari angin _**sebentar**_," jelas Naruto pada Shion sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata sebentar.

Shion merasa tersudut dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Naruto. Dia mendesah kalah, lalu berkata ; "Baiklah, tapi setelah itu kau harus kembali ke sini, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh. Dahinya berkerut mendengar perkataan Shion.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan mengantarkanku pulang, setelah pesta selesai," jelas wanita anggun berambut pirang itu sambil memamerkan senyum terbaiknya pada Naruto Namikaze.

"Aa." Naruto mengangguk pada Shion. Dia lalu berputar, melangkah menuju pintu keluar tenda pesta besar, yang dipasang di halaman depan kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

Mengabaikan sapaan dan teguran dari beberapa tamu pesta yang berpapasan dengannya. Naruto berjalan mengitari rumah mewah besar milik keluarga Namikaze. Dia menuju ke halaman belakang yang sepi. Lelaki berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu ingin menenangkan diri.

Naruto tidak suka dengan pesta yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Dia tahu motif ayahnya mengadakan pesta penyambutan semewah dan semeriah itu untuknya, adalah agar dia tidak kembali ke Paris, tetap tinggal di tempat ayahnya, dan membantu mengurus perusahaan keluarga mereka.

Naruto dan Shion baru pulang dari Paris pagi tadi. Dan malamnya, Minato Namikaze, Ayah Naruto, langsung mengadakan pesta mewah besar-besaran untuk putera bungsunya.

Naruto mendecih. Kalau saja bukan karena Shion yang memaksanya pulang, meminta Naruto melamarnya secara resmi di depan kedua orang tua Shion. Naruto tidak akan mungkin mau pulang ke rumah ayahnya.

Naruto membenci Minato. Tiga tahun yang lalu, lelaki itu menceraikan ibunya tanpa sebab. Membuat Kushina, ibu Naruto, mengalami penderitaan batin yang berkepanjangan karena perasaan sedih.

Dan yang membuat Naruto makin membenci ayahnya, adalah berita tentang pernikahan Minato dengan seorang perempuan keturunan Amerika-Rusia yang bekerja di salah satu cabang perusahaan milik keluarga Namikaze di California.

Ayah Naruto, sudah mengkonfirmasi mengenai kebenaran berita tersebut.

Naruto tidak menyangka, kalau ayahnya serendah itu. Dia meninggalkan Ibunya yang mencintai dia dengan tulus, lalu menikah dengan seorang wanita asing yang baru beberapa bulan dikenalnya.

Naruto memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ibu tirinya. Tapi dia bisa menebak kalau ibu tirinya adalah perempuan mata duitan yang menyebalkan.

"Biar kutebak. Kau berada di sini, karena kau mabuk sepertiku kan?"

Naruto berbalik, dan dia berjengit mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda panjang, yang duduk memeluk lutut di atas rerumputan. Dia hanya berjarak beberapa kaki dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Alis Naruto bertaut melihat perempuan itu. Dia tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Naruto, dan dia tidak mengenalnya. _Well_, Naruto memang tidak mengenali hampir sebagian tamu yang datang ke pesta malam ini. Tapi setahunya mereka adalah para pemilik perusahaan besar, rekan kerja ayahnya.

Mata hijau wanita itu menatap Naruto sayu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman sinis.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kau malah melihatku seperti itu?" Dia bertanya sembari bangun dari duduknya, lalu berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri Naruto.

"Apakah kau sama seperti orang-orang itu? Menganggapku murahan karena aku bersedia dinikahi olehnya?"

"Huh?"

Naruto mengernyit. Dia tidak mengerti dengan racauan perempuan ϑĩ depannya. Apa perempuan ini memiliki masalah dengan beberapa tamu yang hadir ϑĩ pesta(ayah)nya?

Mata biru Naruto kembali mengamati penampilan wanita ϑĩ depannya. Dia cantik. Memiliki rambut merah muda bergelombang, yang panjangnya sepunggung, dan ϑĩ gerai. Dia mempunyai mata hijau yang indah, hidung mungil yang runcing, dan bibir merah ranum yang kelihatannya ... Lezat?

Naruto mendengus. _Sialan! Pemikiran macam __apa__ itu? _Rutuknya dalam hati.

Dia sudah memiliki Shion, Tapi malah menganggap bibir wanita asing yang belum lima menit bertemu dengannya sebagai bibir yang lezat. _Sial!_

Angin malam yang bertiup membuat bagian bawah gaun _halter _putih milik perempuan itu terbang, berkibar. Membuat dia tampak seperti malaikat penggoda dalam kegelapan.

_Ƴ__a__ ampun Naruto, perbaiki pikiranmu. __Dia__ isteri orang. _Pikirnya frutrasi, mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu padanya tadi.

Naruto pikir dia terlalu frustrasi, dan terlalu banyak minum, sehingga dia bisa memiliki hasrat pada wanita yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Sebelum pikirannya jadi lebih kacau. Naruto berbalik, dia ingin meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya. Namun suara erangan kesakitan wanita berambut merah muda itu menghentikannya. Dia berputar, mata birunya melebar terkejut saat melihat tubuh perempuan asing itu oleng.

Dia menangkapnya sebelum tubuh semampai itu menyentuh tanah.

"Hei Nyonya, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

_Blue sky bertemu Green sea._

Perempuan itu baru saja akan buka mulut. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya melebar. Dengan panik dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, kemudian dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, lalu mencoba untuk berdiri tegak.

"Nyonya. Anda kenapa?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, perempuan itu segera berlari ke arah tanaman bonsai pendek, yang ditata rapi berbentuk garis horizontal, di bagian utara halaman belakang keluarga Namikaze.

Perempuan itu berjongkok, lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya disana.

Naruto mengernyit melihatnya. _Berapa banyak alkohol yang sudah dia minum? _Dia bertanya dalam hati.

Mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu, Naruto lalu berjalan menghampiri si perempuan yang sedang muntah. Dia mengambil rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai berantakan, lalu menggenggamnya menjadi ekor kuda.

Perempuan itu membeku, dia menoleh dan menatap Naruto bingung.

Naruto mendesah. "Lanjutkan saja apa yang baru saja kau lakukan. Biar aku yang memegangi rambutmu agar tidak terkena cipratan muntah."

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab, karena dia harus kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

.

.

Beberapa menit berselang. Setelah merasa lebih baik, perempuan berambut merah muda itu segera bangun dari posisi berjongkoknya. Dengan dituntun oleh Naruto, dia berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

"Sudahlah. Dudukan aku disini saja, aku tidak mau kembali ke pesta sialan itu," pintanya parau.

Mata Naruto menyipit menatap wajah pucat perempuan asing itu.

Dia mendesah. "Aku pikir kau akan merasa tidak enak, kalau harus berjalan sambil merangkul perempuan bersuami di depan para tamu pesta. Mereka sudah menggunjingkanku dengan perkataan yang tidak enak didengar. Aku tidak mau kau ikut masuk dalam area pergunjingan mereka."

Naruto terdiam. Dia lalu membantu wanita itu untuk duduk di atas rumput.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto, saat lelaki itu hendak beranjak pergi.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati. Naruto merasa enggan meninggalkan seorang perempuan yang sedang dalam keadaan sakit. Setelah berpikir sebentar, dia lalu melangkah meninggalkan perempuan itu sendirian di halaman belakang.

Namun Naruto tidak langsung pergi ke pesta. Dia meminta pada salah seorang pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya untuk menyediakan jus jeruk, air putih, dan setablet advil. Dia beralasan, ada seorang teman yang mabuk berat, dan Naruto ingin membantunya.

Setelah pelayan menyiapkan semua itu, Naruto segera membawa nampan yang berisi segelas air putih, jus jeruk, dan setablet advil, ke tempat si perempuan asing tadi.

Dia masih berada di sana, namun dia telah mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring di rerumputan.

Naruto menelan ludah melihat posisi berbaring wanita asing itu, dia memejamkan mata, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sebelah kakinya dibuat lurus, dan sebelah kakinya lagi ditekuk, membuat gaun pendeknya tersikap, hingga memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus.

_Gila. Perasaan macam apa ini? _Keluh Naruto dalam hati. Dia bingung dengan libidonya yang tiba-tiba naik, hanya dengan melihat pose 'teman baru'nya.

Setelah menetralisir degup jantung dan ekspresi—terangsang—nya, Naruto segera menghampiri perempuan itu. Dia meletakan nampan di sampingnya, lalu ikut duduk di atas rerumputan.

"Buka matamu. Aku tahu kau masih hidup."

Manik_ green sea _itu mulai membuka saat mendengar teguran Naruto. Untuk beberapa menit dia menatap kosong pada langit kelam yang bertabur ribuan bintang di atasnya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto, lalu tersenyum saat melihat nampan di sampingnya.

"Apa kau adalah seorang ksatria istana berbaju zirah?"

Naruto memutar mata mendengar pertanyaan konyol perempuan itu. "Berhenti meracau. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak mabuk," ketusnya.

Dia tertawa. "Terimakasih," gumamnya sembari bangun, lalu meminum habis jus jeruknya dalam sekali tegukan. Setelah itu dia meminum advil dan air putih.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Naruto bertanya, setelah dia selesai minum advil.

"Aku pikir begitu," jawab si perempuan kembali menjatuhkan dirinya untuk berbaring di atas rerumputan.

"Kenapa kau minum begitu banyak?"

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengatakannya pMinatou tadi. Mengenai pergunjingan di pesta. Dan juga ... Aku tidak terbiasa dengan pesta formal ala bangsawannya orang-orang kaya," ujarnya dengan nada sinis.

Naruto mengernyit. _Kecuali aku, apakah semua tamu yang ada di pesta, mengenali si perempuan aneh ini? _Pikirnya.

"Pesta formal ala-ala bangsawan seperti itu, membuatku merasa tiga puluh tahun lebih tua. Ah, aku seperti nenek-nenek berusia enam puluh tahun di pesta itu."

Naruto tertawa mendengar keluhan 'teman baru'nya. Dan lelaki berparas rupawan itu menoleh ke arah lain, mencoba untuk tidak melihat pada sepasang payudara menggiurkan yang mengintip dari balik gaun dengan belahan dada rendah itu.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau keluar dari pesta?" Tanyanya penuh minat.

Naruto terdiam, mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Aku bosan, aku tidak terbiasa dengan pesta," sahutnya setelah jeda penuh selama satu menit.

"Haaah. Ternyata kau sama denganku."

"Kau sendiri? Kalau kau tidak suka pesta, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Suamiku," jawab perempuan itu singkat.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia mengasumsikan kalau 'teman baru'nya terpaksa menghadiri pesta untuk mendampingi sang suami. Dan suaminya adalah rekan bisnis ayah Naruto.

"Lalu suamimu mana?" Tanyanya lagi. _Hei! Memangnya apa urusanmu menanyakan suaminya? _Bawah sadar Naruto membentak tuannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman bisnisnya," jawabnya tak acuh.

Naruto mendesah. Suami dia, mirip ayahnya. Gila kerja dan tidak peduli pada isteri dan keluarga.

"Oh ya?" Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, tampak tertarik.

"Hum?"

"Kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Sakura. Kalau kau?" Sakura bangun dari posisi berbaringnya lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto.

"Aku Naruto." Naruto membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

Keduanya berjabat tangan agak lama, lalu saling melempar senyum penuh arti.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu siapa yang lebih dulu memulai. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Naruto dan Sakura sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama berhasrat untuk saling bercumbu.

Naruto menyeret Sakura, memasuki taman labirin yang ada di salah satu sudut halaman belakang rumahnya. Setelah merasa tidak akan ada orang yang memergoki mereka. Naruto kemudian meraup mulut Sakura, dia menciumnya ganas. Bibir Naruto melumat kasar bibir mungil Sakura, dan kemudian lidahnya merangsek masuk ke dalam mulut wanita berambut merah muda itu, dia menyerang lidah Sakura menggunakan lidahnya.

Kebutuhan oksigen membuat keduanya terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sakura menatap Naruto sayu.

Sementara Naruto sibuk perperang melawan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berhubungan intim dengan Sakura, sementara dia memiliki Shion, dan Sakura juga sudah bersuami?

Naruto mengutuk dirinya dalam hati, karena tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya. Dia memang sering melakukan _one night stand _dengan wanita lain, walaupun dia sudah berhubungan dengan Shion. Tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan _sex _satu malam dengan perempuan yang berstatus sebagai isteri orang lain.

_Sialan! _Batin Naruto terkejut, ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menjambak rambut tembaganya, menarik kepalanya mendekat, untuk menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Mereka berciuman lagi, dan kali ini lebih panas. Membuat Naruto melupakan pertentangan dalam dirinya.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, tangan Naruto bergeriliya di tubuh Sakura. Dia menjalarkan kedua tangannya turun, dari pinggul melewati pantat, setelah memberikan remasan keras pada pantat seksi milik wanita cantik itu. Tangan Naruto lalu naik lagi, kali ini dia bermain-main dengan payudara Sakura yang berukuran _double D _itu. Kebetulan Sakura tidak memakai _bra._

"Enh. Ohh." Sakura mengerang di mulut Naruto, saat lelaki itu memilin putingnya, lalu meremas lembut bongkahan payudara besarnya.

"Aku pikir, aku suka mendengar eranganmu itu," katanya terengah sembari menurunkan kepalanya ke arah dada menggiurkan itu. Setelah menyikap ke samping kain yang menghalangi, Naruto lalu melahap payudara Sakura dengan rakus.

Sakura memekik, kepalaya tersentak ke belakang. Sementara mulutnya masih sibuk menyusu pada sebelah payudara Sakura, tangan Naruto yang satunya beranjak turun menuju selangkangan Sakura. Dia menyibak bagian bawah gaunnya untuk mencari pusat wanita itu yang tertutup celana dalam tipis. Kemudian dia menyelipkan tangannya untuk menangkup vagina panas Sakura. Dia memasukan jarinya ke dalam liang wanita itu.

"Akh!"

"Oooh. Sialan. Kau sudah sangat basah," Naruto mengerang frustrasi. Celananya mulai terasa sesak dan menyakitkan. "Milikmu begitu sempit, dan rakus menghisap jariku," gumamnya kagum. "Aku tidak sabar untuk berada di dalammu," bisik Naruto sebelum kembali memanjakan payudara Sakura yang sebelahnya lagi.

Melepaskan hisapannya pada payudara Sakura. Naruto kemudian mendorongnya untuk berbaring di atas rerumputan dalam labirin. Dia menyingkap bagian bawah gaun Sakura sampai ke pinggul, hingga memperlihatkan celana dalam berenda putihnya yang seksi, Naruto lalu menyentak lepas sepasang sepatu Louboutin yang dikenakan wanita itu.

Menempatkan diri diantara kedua kaki Sakura, dia lalu memisahkan kaki jenjang itu lebar-lebar.

"Ahhhh. Naruto." Erang Sakura saat Naruto menundukan kepalanya, dan menghisap gundukan lezat yang tertutup kain tipis itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bermain denganmu lebih lama lagi. Tapi kita sedang berada di tengah pesta, kau datang bersama suamimu dan aku dengan tunanganku. Aku pikir kita harus bermain cepat," ujar Naruto sembari berdiri membuka ikat pinggang dan risleting celananya.

Naruto tidak melepas celananya. Dia hanya menurunkannya hingga lutut, cukup untuk membebaskan ereksinya yang luar biasa, besar, panjang, dan keras.

Dengan mata sayu dan nafas compang-camping Sakura memperhatikan Naruto yang membungkuk di atasnya.

"Ayo kita buat ini jadi cepat dan nikmat, Sayang," bisiknya sambil menanamkan kecupan lembut di bibir Sakura. Sementara tangan Naruto menyikap celana dalam Sakura ke samping, lalu dia membimbing kejantanannya menuju ke pintu masuk vagina wanita itu.

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak ketika kejantanan Naruto terkubur sepenuhnya ke dalam Vaginanya. Keduanya tidak khawatir akan ada yang mendengar, karena mereka berada jauh dari kerumunan pesta.

"Sial! Aku lupa memakai kondom. Tapi, ini terasa sangat nikmat Sayang. Aku janji aku akan ejakulasi di luar."

"Engh. Ahhh. Terserah," jawab Sakura tak peduli sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memberi tanda pada Naruto untuk mulai bergerak.

"Sialan! Ini sangat nikmat!" Raungnya sembari menggerakan kejantanannya keluar masuk dalam vagina Sakura. Awalnya dia bergerak dengan ritme yang sedang, namun seiring waktu gerakan Naruto menjadi keras dan liar.

"Ahhh. Enggghhh."

"Hnnnhhh."

"Ohhhh."

"Hmmmhh."

"Naru ... Naruto ... Ahhhh. Aku ..." Sakura mulai panik saat hendak mencapai orgasme.

"Aku tahu Sayanghh." Salah satu tangan Naruto merayap turun untuk membelai clit Sakura yang bengkak. "Datanglah untukku," katanya sambil terengah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, saat orgasme datang, Sakura berteriak menyebut nama Naruto.

Setelah Sakura Orgasme, dengan cepat Naruto menarik keluar kejantanannya dari dalam diri Sakura.

"ARRRGGGGGHHH!" Teriaknya sambil berejakulasi di sepanjang paha telanjang milik Sakura. Setelah itu dia juga ambruk di atas rerumputan, di samping tubuh seksi wanita itu.

.

.

_From : Shion_

_Naruto, kau dimana? Pestanya sudah hampir selesai. Ayah mencarimu._

_._

_From : Shion_

_Naruto, apa yang terjadi pMinatou? Pestanya sudah selesai, tapi kenapa kau tidak muncul juga? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan mengantarku pulang?_

_._

_From : Shion_

_Sialan Naruto! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau mengantarkanku pulang. Kalau sampai besok kau tidak membalas sms-ku maka kau akan tahu akibatnya._

Naruto mendesah. Saat ini dia sedang berbaring di dalam kamarnya, memeriksa pesan-pesan yang dikirim Shion tadi malam. Ada sekitar tujuh pesan, dan dua puluh panggilan tidak terjawab.

Naruto memaki pelan. Percintaan panasnya dengan Sakura semalam membuat dia melupakan keberadaan Shion. Dalam hati Naruto mengakui, kalau dia memiliki ketertarikan pada wanita berambut merah muda itu, tapi sayangnya dia isteri orang.

Semalam setelah selesai berhubungan intim, keduanya beristirahat sejenak di dalam labirin, memperbaiki penampilan mereka yang berantakan, lalu mereka berbincang mengenai hal-hal yang ringan. Sakura meninggalkan Naruto setelah mendapat telpon dari sang suami yang mencarinya.

_"Malam yang menyenangkan. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." _begitulah kata perpisahan yang diucapkan Sakura tadi malam.

Naruto, sungguh ingin kembali bertemu dengan Sakura. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu apa nama belakangnya, dimana dia tinggal, dan siapa suaminya.

_Dia benar-benar wanita yang menggairahkan. _Pikir Naruto, sambil mengingat kembali percintaannya bersama Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar Naruto diketuk.

"Siapa?" Seru Naruto dengan malas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf Tuan Muda. Tuan Besar, memanggil anda ke ruang makan."

Naruto mendesah malas. "Baiklah," sahutnya sembari melangkah membuka pintu. Dia melirik seorang lelaki tua berpakaian bulter yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, lelaki itu ditugaskan ayahnya untuk memanggilnya pergi ke ruang makan.

"Antarkan aku kesana," gumam Naruto datar.

Si bulter mengangguk. Dia lalu berjalan lebih dulu, membawa Naruto menuju ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto, ayo kita makan bersama," ajak Minato Namikaze ramah. Sebagai kepala keluarga, dia duduk di kursi paling ujung, di meja panjang makan pajang itu. Di sampingnya ada sang ibu tiri yang menatapnya ... Kaget?

Tubuh Naruto membeku saat tatapan mata biru langitnya, bertemu dengan tatapan mata hijau laut si ibu tiri.

"Oh ya Naruto. Kenalkan, dia Sakura, isteri baru ayah. Ibu tirimu."

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan dunianya runtuh. Wanita asing yang sejak semalam tidak bisa dilupakannya, wanita asing yang tadi malam melakukan percintaan panas dengannya, adalah ibu tirinya? Isteri dari ayahnya?

_Sialan!_

_._

_._

Dua bulan setelah percintaan terlarang mereka di tengah pesta. Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tetap tinggal di rumah Minato, meskipun dia tidak menyukai Ayahnya. Keberadaan Sakura di rumah itu, membuat dia sulit untuk kembali ke Paris.

Naruto menginginkan Sakura. Walau dia tahu, status keduanya sebagai anak dan ibu tiri, akan membuat mereka sulit bersatu.

Naruto tidak pernah bisa melupakan kenangan bersama Sakura, di malam pesta penyambutannya. Aroma dan kehangatan tubuh Sakura benar-benar menjadi candu baginya. Dia bahkan masih ingat, seperti apa erangan dan rintihan manja Sakura, saat tubuh keduanya bersatu.

Sementara Sakura, setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto, atau Naruto, adalah anak dari suaminya, dia langsung bermain aman. Sakura menjaga jarak dengan anak tirinya itu. Tidak peduli bahwa dia juga memiliki hasrat dan perasaan yang sama seperti Naruto.

Sakura pikir, dia harus mengubur semua perasaannya itu dalam-dalam. Bagi Sakura, ketertarikannya terhadap Naruto merupakan hal yang salah. Naruto adalah anak kandung Minato, suaminya, lelaki yang selama ini sudah membantu keluarga Sakura bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Selama dua bulan ini Sakura, merasa sudah menjadi seorang isteri yang buruk, karena dia telah tertarik, dan tidur dengan anak tirinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hmmm?" Gumam Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan suaminya.

Mereka baru saja selesai bercinta. Dan sekarang Sakura sedang meringkuk dalam pelukan Minato, dia menempatkan kepalanya di dada sang suami. Tadi Sakura melamun, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena tadi saat berhubungan intim dengan Minato, dia membayangkan bahwa Narutolah yang menyentuhnya.

"Aku melihat kau melamun. Apa ada masalah?"

Sakura diam mendengar pertanyaan Minato. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk jujur mengatakan, bahwa dia memang memiliki masalah, dia tertarik dan bahkan telah tidur dengan anak tirinya.

"Saku?"

Sakura mendesah. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya lelah," ucapnya sembari bangkit, dan menaruh kedua tangannya di dada bidang Minato sebagai penopang.

"Kau yakin?" Minato tampak ragu. Dia merapikan helaian rambut merah muda Sakura, menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga wanita itu.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan suaminya.

Minato Namikaze, duda kaya nan tampan, berusia awal lima puluh tahun, yang menikahi Sakura beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Menurut Sakura, Minato adalah laki-laki yang baik, pekerja keras, dan hangat. Namun, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih tidak bisa mencintai Minato, dan dia merasa hambar dalam menjalankan kehidupan berumah tangga dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Sakura tertawa mendengar tuduhan Minato. Dia adalah laki-laki yang peka.

"Aku hanya lelah karena masalah di butik." Sakura mulai bercerita untuk menghilangkan keraguan Minato. "Tadi di butik, ada beberapa klien yang komplain mengenai kualitas bahan kain. Aku harus menghadapi kemarahan mereka."

"Oh ya?" Dahi Minato berkerut. "Bukankah semua bahan dan pakaian di butikmu adalah kualitas terbaik? Kita mengimpornya dari luar negeri."

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi aku pikir kita memiliki masalah dengan salah satu perusahaan penyedia bahannya." Sambil terus bercerita, wanita cantik itu memutar otak untuk memikirkan alasan yang tepat. Dia berdusta mengenai masalah butiknya. "Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkanku," Sakura membelai kerutan berbentuk v di dahi Minato dengan menggunakan jempolnya. "Aku bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri."

Minato menatap isterinya sebentar. Dia lalu tersenyum dan menarik kepala Sakura untuk kembali berbaring di dadanya.

"Kau memang isteri yang mandiri dan bisa diandalkan," pujinya. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut dalam pelukan Minato. "Itu berarti aku tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah butikmu? Aku bisa memberi pelajaran pada perusahaan tolol yang sudah memberikan bahan jelek untuk butikmu."

Sakura meringis. Dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi serius Minato. "Sudah kubilang, biar aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri." Bisa gawat kalau Minato sampai berbuat macam-macam pada perusahaan kain, yang menjadi distributor untuk butiknya. Mereka penyedia bahan terbaik di Amerika.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi ..." Seringai licik mengembang di wajah Minato. Perlahan tangannya merambat ke bawah, menuju ke pantat sekal milik wanita itu. "... Bisakah aku mengurusmu sekali lagi?" Dia berbisik nakal sembari meremas bokong isterinya.

"Akh!" Sakura memekik. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali tenggelam dalam pergulatan panas bersama Minato, suaminya.

.

.

"Bisa kau katakan padaku alasannya? Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut denganku ke Paris?" Shion Miko menatap kesal pada sang tunangan yang duduk di seberang meja, laki-laki itu tampak tak acuh padanya. Dia hanya menyesap _capucino-_nya sambil terus melamun.

Shion berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak memintamu datang ke tempat ini untuk melamun. Aku hanya ingin meminta alasanmu, kenapa kau tidak mau pulang ke Paris bersamaku?" Tuntutnya.

Naruto mendesah. "Aku sibuk. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," jawabnya datar.

"Urusan apa? Jangan bilang kalau itu urusan mengenai perusahaan Ayahmu?" Mata biru gadis itu menyipit curiga. "Karena kalau kau menjadikan perusahaan Ayahmu sebagai alasan, aku tidak akan percaya. Kau tidak memiliki bakat dalam urusan saham dan bisnis," sindirnya pedas.

Dengan malas Naruto melirik tunangannya. Dia akui Shion benar, ia memang tidak memiliki bakat dalam urusan saham dan bisnis, itu yang menjadi salah satu alasannya menolak mentah-mentah rencana sang ayah, yang ingin menjadikannya pewaris utama Perusahaan, Golden Fire Enterperises, untuk menggantikan Deidara, sang kakak yang lebih memilih menjadi ilmuan untuk NASA.

"Naruto!" Shion kembali mendesak.

"Aku memang tidak akan menjadikan bisnis Ayah sebagai alasan. Aku hanya sedang tertarik pada sesuatu," sahutnya ambigu.

Shion mendesah mendengar alasan Naruto. ""Besok aku akan berangkat ke Paris dengan penerbangan pertama. Lalu kapan kau akan kembali ke Paris?"

Naruto diam.

"Naru ..."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, aku akan pulang secepatnya."

Shion mendengus gusar. "Ya Tuhan Naru, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita sudah resmi bertunangan, dan kau malah menyuruhku kembali sendirian ke Paris?!" Suara wanita pirang itu naik satu oktaf, membuat para pengunjung Coffeshop, tempat mereka minum kopi sekarang, menoleh memperhatikan keduanya.

"Shion ..." Perkataan Naruto terpotong saat smartphonenya yang ia simpan di atas meja, bergetar. Ada email masuk.

Balasan dari email, yang dia kirimkan sekitar tiga puluh menit lalu pada seseorang.

_'Baiklah. Kita bertemu lima belas menit lagi. Kirimkan alamatnya. _

_S.N'_

Naruto menyeringai membaca inisial si pengirim email. Dia segera mengetik balasan, alamat hotel tempat mereka akan bertemu.

"Siapa?" Sebelah alis Shion terangkat. Matanya menyipit curiga melihat reaksi Naruto, saat menerima email.

"Seorang teman. Dia mengajakku untuk bertemu," dustanya.

"Teman? Setahu kau tidak punya teman di sini. Bukankah semua temanmu di Paris?"

"Kerabat ayahku. Dia hampir seumuran denganku, sudah lama kami tidak berbincang." Sebelum Shion sempat mengeluarkan protes lagi. Naruto segera memanggil pelayan dan meminta bill-nya.

"Aku pergi. Sampai bertemu besok," pamitnya sembari bangkit dari kursi, lalu berjalan keluar dari Coffeshop, meninggalkan Shion sendiri.

"Sebenarnya kenapa dia?" Gumam Shion sedih, sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

.

.

Sakura mendesah putus asa. Dia menyetir kendaraannya menuju ke Grand Hyatt Hotel. Satu jam yang lalu, setelah selesai bercinta dengan Minato, Sakura memeriksa ponselnya, dan dia mendapatkan email dari Naruto Namikaze, anak tirinya.

_'Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu. Ini penting. Dan aku harap ayah tidak mendengarnya, ini tentang kejadian dua bulan yang lalu. Kalau kau mau bertemu denganku sekali ini, aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi._

_N.N.'_

"Haah. Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?" Keluh Sakura, menghentikan Mercedes SUV hitamnya, di depan hotel Grand Hyatt.

Setelah menerima tiket dan menyerahkan kunci kendaraannya pada seorang vallet, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam hotel. Pandangannya menyapu pada orang-orang asing yang ada di lobi. Dan mata hijaunya pun segera menemukan Naruto yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Laki-laki muda itu tampak mempesona dengan celana jins biru, dan kemeja putih bermotif garis-garis vertikal hitam.

"Hai," sapanya sambil memamerkan senyuman menawan pada Sakura, berharap wanita itu akan meleleh dengan pesona yang ia miliki.

"Hm. Hai juga," balas Sakura. Dahinya berkerut. Dia menggeliat tak nyaman saat mata biru Naruto menjelajah tubuhnya, menatapnya lapar.

Sakura mengenakan gaun strapless pendek berwarna merah marun, untuk menemuai Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ingin bicara denganku di tempat seperti ini?" Tanyanya to the point.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan penawaran pMinatou."

"Penawaran?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara sambil makan. Apa kau lapar?"

"Sedikit," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu. Dan dia terkejut saat Naruto menariknya, menempatkan telapak tangannya di pinggang Sakura, lalu menuntunnya ke restoran hotel.

Seorang pelayan yang mengenakan tuksedo mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang memiliki pemandangan menakjubkan saat matahari terbenam di kota ini. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan minuman mereka kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, cepat katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?".

"Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi ... Sejak malam itu aku tidak bisa melupakanmu," ucap Naruto serius, mata blue sky-nya menatap lurus pada mata green sea Sakura, dia mengunci tatapannya untuk beberapa detik.

Sakura mendesah. "Itu hanya sex tanpa ikatan Naru, dan aku sudah melupakannya." Dia berdusta.

Naruto mendengus. "Tapi sayang aku belum melupakannya."

"Kalau begitu cobalah untuk melupakannya," kata Sakura enteng.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak bisa, bagaimana?" Tantang Naruto sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura.

"Berusahalah. Aku tidak mau rumah tanggaku dengan Ayahmu berantakan," Sakura menjawab tantangan Naruto dengan ekspresi datar

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintai Ayahku. Kau menikahinya hanya karena uang." Mata hijau Sakura menyipit kesal mendengar tuduhan Naruto. Dia sama saja seperti orang-orang itu, yang menuduhku murahan hanya karena harta. Pikirnya sedih. "Aku punya penawaran untukmu."

"..."

"Tinggalkan suamimu. Lalu setelah itu kau mulai berhubungan denganku. Aku juga memiliki banyak uang sepertinya."

Sebelah alis Sakura menukik tajam mendengar penawaran Naruto. _Apa dia tidak salah bicara?_ Pikirnya bingung.

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa, suamiku adalah ayahmu. Dan kau baru saja meminta ibumu untuk bercerai dari ayahmu?"

"Kau ibu tiriku." Naruto mengoreksi.

Sakura mendesah. "Terserah. Tapi yang jelas dia tetap ayahmu. Apa kau tega membiarkan ayahmu menjadi duda untuk kedua kalinya? Dan kalau tidak salah, kau sudah punya tunangan kan?"

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Kalau kau mau melepaskan ayahku. Aku bisa mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya."

Sakura mendecih dengan jawaban Naruto. Dia tak percaya. Dia dengar pemuda itu sudah dua tahun menjalin kasih dengan puteri tunggal keluarga Miko itu, dan menurutnya Naruto tidak akan mungkin bisa dengan mudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Shion.

Sakura ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja, hingga jarak wajahnya dan Naruto begitu dekat. "Aku tidak bisa menerima penawaranmu. Dan aku tidak percaya pMinatou."

"Kenapa?" Naruto berbisik. Sesaat dia terkesiap dengan kedekatan mereka. Aroma mawar yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, menghapiri indera penciumannya. Aku merindukan aroma ini, pikirnya masam.

"Karena kau adalah anak dari suamiku. Hanya seorang anak yang tidak waras, yang mau menghancurkan kehidupan ayahnya sendiri," ujar Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum muram. "Anggap saja aku seperti itu."

"Kau membenci Minato?" Sakura menebak dengan tepat.

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Dan kau Ingin memakaiku sebagai alat untuk balas dendam terhadapmu?"

Namikaze muda itu tampak enggan menyahut.

Mereka masih belum mengubah posisinya. Saling bertatapan tajam, dan mencondongkan tubuh di atas meja restoran, seperti pasangan muda yang sedang kasmaran.

Keduanya baru memisahkan diri, setelah ada pelayan yang menginterupsi, membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan," ucap Naruto.

"Hn." Sakura mengangguk setuju.

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengerang frustrasi. Rencananya untuk memiliki Sakura malam ini di ranjangnya, pupus. Wanita seksi itu menolak tawaran Naruto untuk meninggalkan Minato dan datang ke pelukannya. Dia menganggap, Naruto hanya ingin memanfaatkannya untuk balas dendam terhadap Minato. Karena lelaki itu sudah menceraikan ibunya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Walaupun aku tidak terlalu suka mengatakannya, tapi aku akui, aku bukan isteri yang baik. Aku tidak setia, dan aku menikahi ayahmu hanya karena jumlah uang di rekeningnya." Naruto mengingat kembali perkataan Sakura, sebelum wanita itu bangkit dan pergi, meninggalkan dia sendiri di restoran hotel.

"Aku memang seorang jalang. Tapi aku masih punya moral dan hati. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ayahmu hanya untuk memilihmu." Mengambil tas tangannya dari atas meja, Sakura kemudian bangkit dari kursi, dia memberikan Naruto sebuah senyuman sinis yang congkak. "Terimakasih atas undangan makan malamnya," ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi dengan anggun.

"Sial!" Rutuk Naruto sembari memukul stir mobil. Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah ayahnya.

Naruto akui Sakura memang wanita yang seksi dan cerdas, namun dia menyesali ketidak pekaan wanita itu. Bisa-bisanya Sakura berpikir bahwa Naruto memakainya sebagai alat balas dendam terhadap Minato. Apa wanita itu tidak tahu kalau Naruto benar-benar menginginkannya? Dia tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan tiap malam Naruto selalu nyeri untuknya.

Naruto masih ingat betul bagaimana lekuk tubuh Sakura, geliatan sensualnya, erangangan manisnya. Dan ...

"Sialan!" Naruto melenguh putus asa. Bayangan tentang kejadian di malam pesta penyambutannya, membuat sesuatu di selangkangannya mejadi tegak dan keras.

.

.

Minato bingung. Dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Naruto belakangan ini. Sudah dua bulan dia tinggal bersama Minato dan Sakura. Dan dia belum menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin pulang ke Paris. Padahal besok, Shion, tunangan Naruto, akan kembali ke negeri menara eifel tersebut.

Bukannya Minato tidak senang dengan keberadaan sang anak di rumahnya. Dia bahagia. Hanya saja menurut Minato, Naruto agak aneh, kelakuannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Minato merasa Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Minato tahu, Naruto membencinya. Dia menyalahkan Minato, atas perceraiannya dengan Kushina, ibu Naruto, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Naruto menganggap bahwa ayahnyalah yang membuat sang ibu menderita penyakit parah seperti saat ini.

Naruto tidak tahu, apa masalah yang membuat kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Dan Minato menyesal, karena dia harus merahasiakan penyebab perceraiannya dengan Kushina dari anak-anak mereka.

'Haaaah. Seandainya Naruto tahu mengenai masalahku dengan ibunya,' pikir Minato sambil mendesah menghempaskan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi kerja.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan malam. Sekarang Minato sedang berada di dalam ruang kerja di rumahnya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa panggilan telepon, dan proposal untuk dibawa ke kantor besok.

"Oh ya. Sakura belum pulang?" Gumam Minato. Dengan dahi berkerut dia melirik ke arah jam kecil yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Kemudian dia meraih smartphone yang ada di atas meja, lalu menekan panggilan cepat, untuk menelpon sang isteri.

Dia mengangkat pada dering tunggu kedua. "Haloo."

Minato tersenyum ketika suara merdu Sakura menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Honey, apa makan malammu dengan klien sudah selesai?" Tanyanya to the point.

"Iya sudah selesai," jawab Sakura. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sepuluh menit lagi aku tiba di rumah."

"Hm. Aku harap kau bisa tiba di rumah dengan cepat dan utuh." Minato tahu sekarang Sakura pasti sedang memutar mata mendengar rayuannya.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Aku rindu ingin menempatkanmu di atas lututku lagi."

"Minato!" Sakura memekik malu, dia mengerti akan maksud suaminya. "Bukankah tadi kita sudah ..."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku menginginkanmu lagi," bisiknya dengan nada menggoda.

Sakura mendesah. "Hm. Sampai bertemu di rumah." Dia buru-buru mematikan ponselnya, sebelum Minato kembali menggodanya.

Minato tertawa geli. Dia membayangkan wajah Sakura yang tersipu sambil menyetir mobil. Well, itu lumayan merangsang. Dia kemudian meletakan smartphone-nya lagi di atas meja

"Sir." Seorang pelayan menegur, dia berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerja pemilik Namikaze Enterperises itu.

Minato mendongak. "Hm?"

"Ada Ms. Miko di ruang tamu. Dia menunggu anak anda," beritahu pelayan tersebut.

Sebelah alis Minato terangkat tinggi. Shion? "Apa Naruto belum pulang?"

"Tuan Muda belum pulang sejak tadi siang Sir."

Dia mendengus. "Baiklah. Silahkan pergi. Aku akan turun untuk menemaninya.

"Baik Sir." Pelayan itu kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa Shion ke mari?" Gumam Minato bingung. Dia lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja untuk menemui sang calon menantu.

.

.

"Shion," sapa Minato begitu melihat gadis pirang anggun itu duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Paman." Shion bangkit, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat dengan Minato. Lalu memberikan dia senyum terbaiknya.

Minato mempersilahkan Shion duduk. Sementara dia duduk di sofa di depan gadis itu. "Ada apa kau kemari Shion? Ingin bertemu dengan Naruto?"

Shion mengangguk manis, sembari memainkan jemari di pangkuannya.

"Naruto belum pulang. Sejak dia pergi denganmu siang tadi, sampai sekarang dia belum lembali ke rumah."

Alis Shion bertaut mendengar penjelasan calon mertuanya. Apa? Yang benar saja? Kemana Naruto pergi? Apa sekarang Naruto masih bersama kerabatnya itu, atau ...

Shion Miko baru saja akan buka mulut untuk bertanya mengenai kerabat dekat Namikaze, yang (mungkin) sekarang sedang bersama Naruto, ketika wanita seksi berambut merah muda, dengan gaun strapless pendek itu, masuk ke ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze.

Wanita itu berusia sekitar dua puluh sembilan atau tiga puluh tahunan, memiliki lekuk tubuh indah, yang bisa membuat wanita manapun di dunia ini iri. Dan Shion belum pernah melihatnya.

Siapa dia? Kakaknya Naruto kah? Atau ... Dia yang dimaksud Naruto sebagai kerabat yang ingin ditemuinya tadi siang? Pemikiran tersebut membuat Shion merasa mual, dia tiba-tiba cemburu pada wanita yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Sudah pulang, Honey?"

Shion membeku. Mata birunya melebar. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke arah Minato, yang memberi isyarat pada perempuan seksi itu untuk menghampirinya.

H-Honey? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Honey? Oh God. Jangan bilang kalau dia ibu tirinya Naruto?

Shion melongo, saat melihat Sakura menghampiri Minato, lalu dengan manja dia duduk di samping lelaki tua itu.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat melihat Shion. Dia memang tahu kalau Naruto sudah bertunangan, tapi dia tidak tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Shion.

"Siapa dia?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan pada suaminya.

Minato tersenyum. "Dia Shion Miko, tunangannya Naruto." Sekilas manik green sea Sakura melebar, mendengar jawaban sang suami. Mata hijaunya dengan cepat mengamati penampilan gadis bangsawan di depannya, saat ia tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dia lalu memamerkan senyuman sinis yang tampak sombong di mata Shion.

Apa-apaan itu? Batin Shion bingung.

"Oh ya Shion, kenalkan, dia Sakura Namikaze. Isteri paman. Dan Saku, dia Shion Miko. Tunangannya Naruto." Minato memperkenalkan Sakura pada Shion, dan Shion pada Sakura.

Dengan gerakan anggun dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Sakura bangun dari sofa dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Shion.

"Hai Shion, senang bertemu denganmu." Sakura memamerkan sebuah senyuman manis, yang membuat Shion bergidik ngeri. Dia seakan berkata 'Aku sudah mengambil sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupmu' pada Shion.

Shion bangun dari duduknya dan membalas jabatan tangan Sakura. Dia memberinya sebuah senyuman yang kikuk.

"Saya juga senang bertemu dengan anda, Mrs. Namikaze."

Apakah kau masih bisa senang saat mengetahui bahwa tunanganmu tergila-gila padaku? Dan bahkan telah tidur denganku.

Sakura memang sudah memutuskan untuk tidak meninggalkan Minato, demi Naruto yang tergila-gila padanya. Tapi, melihat gadis yang ingin dikorbankan Naruto demi menjalin hubungan dengannya, mau tak mau membuat Sakura merasa tersanjung.

Dia gadis bangsawan, anggun, kaya, dan memiliki rupa yang cantik seperti boneka barbie. 'Tapi dia tidak bisa mempertahankan tunangannya yang tergila-gila padaku.' Selama beberapa menit, Sakura tiba-tiba merasa seperti wanita jahat yang bangga akan prestasinya menghancurkan hubungan pasangan lain.

Sakura dan Shion saling melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"Naruto memiliki calon isteri yang cantik." Sakura memuji dengan manis, sambil menghenyakan diri untuk duduk di samping Minato.

Namun entah kenapa pujian Sakura, terdengar tidak tulus di telinga Shion.

"Tentu saja. Dia anakku, jadi dia sama sepertiku, memiliki selera yang luar biasa." Minato menimpali dengan bangga. Sakura terkekeh. Sedangkan Shion hanya bisa meringis kikuk.

Keberadaan Sakura membuat Shion tak nyaman. Dia merasa isteri dari ayah tunangannya itu adalah wanita rubah mengerikan, yang berpura-pura baik di depan, dan sangat jahat di belakang.

Shit! Shion Miko, apa yang kau pikirkan? Shion memarahi dirinya sendiri. Mrs. Namikaze wanita yang baik. Kau baru sehari bertemu dengannya. Dan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa pMinatou.

"Ada apa Shion? Kenapa kau pendiam sekali?"

Shion tersentak mendengar teguran lembut Sakura. Dia lalu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum penyesalan kepada Minato dan Sakura.

Shion tersentak mendengar teguran lembut Sakura. Dia lalu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum penyesalan kepada Minato dan Sakura. Ketiganya lalu terlibat pembicaraan yang ringan dan menyenangkan.

.

.

Naruto pikir dia akan mengidap 'Blue ball' permanen. Mengingat tentang malam percintaannya dengan Sakura selama dalam perjalanan pulang, membuat gairahnya naik ke puncak, dan ereksinya menjadi tegak dan keras.

Naruto mengeluarkan kemejanya, untuk menutupi ereksi yang menonjol di balik celana jins birunya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kamar, dan mandi dengan air dingin untuk menjinakan kejantanannya.

Namun Naruto hanya bisa mendesah putus asa, begitu dia masuk ke dalam rumah, Shion, Ayahnya, dan Sakura, sudah menyambutnya di ruang tamu.

"Hai Naru," sapa Shion manis.

"Kemarilah Naru, Shion sudah menunggumu daritadi." Ayahnya memanggil dia untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

_Sial. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa duduk dengan tenang sementara kejantanannya masih berdiri tegak? Dia butuh pelampiasan.

"Ada apa Naru? Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?" Mata Naruto menyipit menatap Sakura yang menegurnya. "Kemarilah Nak, duduk disamping Shion. Dia sudah lama menunggumu."

_Nak? Dia memanggilku Nak? Ya ampun, perempuan ini, apa dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku?_

Dengan berat hati, Naruto melangkah menuju sofa. Dia duduk di samping Shion.

"Bagaimana makan malammu dengan temanmu?" Tanya Shion sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Lumayan lancar," jawab Naruto kikuk, sementara mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah Sakura yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengan Minato.

"Nama temanmu itu siapa?" Shion kembali bertanya.

"Saku—" Perkataan Naruto terhenti. Yang _benar saja? Apa aku harus memberitahu pada Ayah dan Shion, kalau aku baru saja makan malam dengan Sakura di sebuah hotel yang romantis?_ Pikirnya frustrasi.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya di kancing kemeja Minato, dia melemparkan sebuah seringai sinis yang menantang kepada pemuda itu.

"Saku?" Shion dan Minato sama-sama menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Sakuraba. Hiruma Sakuraba," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Sakuraba?" Sebelah alis Minato terangkat tinggi mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia tahu kalau Naruto punya teman di Amerika. Dan ... Hiruma Sakuraba, Minato tidak mengenal nama itu.

_"Honey?" _Minato menunduk untuk melihat Sakura, saat mendengar sang isteri memanggilnya mesra.

"Hm?"

_Honey?_ Sebelah alis Naruto menukik tajam. _Aku rasa aku akan muntah_, pikir Naruto sebal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan dua sejoli yang berbahagia ini di sini?" Rajuk Sakura manja. "Kita berikan mereka privasi," dia berucap sembari menarik Minato untuk bangun bersamanya.

"Ummm. Aku rasa kita memang harus meninggalkan mereka," sahut Minato kikuk. Dia bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura. Tidak biasanya wanita itu bertingkah manja padanya di depan orang lain. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

"Dan sepertinya ..." Sekilas melirik Naruto yang melongo, Sakura menyeringai, dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Minato, lalu berbisik, "... Kita juga butuh sedikit privasi." Sakura berkedip genit pada suaminya.

"Ah. Hahahahaha." Minato tertawa kaku. Setelah berpamitan pada pasangan Naruto dan Shion, lelaki tua itu hanya bisa pasrah, ketika diseret oleh isteri seksinya kembali ke kamar.

Hening.

Naruto dan Shion masih mematung tak bisa berkata apapun akibat menonton 'tayangan opera sabun' secara langsung tadi.

_'Apa-apaan itu? Aku yang menderita karena ereksi yang tegak, kenapa malah lelaki tua itu yang mendapatkannya?!'_ Pikir Naruto tak terima, kilatan rasa iri terhadap sang ayah terpancar jelas dari mata birunya.

_'Wow!'_ Batin Shion takjub. Dia tidak menyangka, kalau Ayah Naruto, yang terlihat berwibawa dan galak itu, bisa tampak seperti seorang remaja yang dimabuk cinta.

"Yang tadi itu ..." Shion melirik ke arah Naruto, berharap laki-laki itu mau bersikap mesra seperti ayahnya.

"Memalukan!" Ketus Naruto sembari bangun dari sofa, dan beranjak menuju ke kamar, meninggalkan Shion sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Hei! Naruto!" Pekik Shion kesal pada kelakuan Naruto. "Hei! Naru! Naru! Ada apa denganmu?!" Ia berlari kecil mengikuti Naruto ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau senang sekali." Dahi Minato berkerut melihat sang isteri yang tertawa sendiri di atas tempat tidur, wanita itu telah mengganti gaunnya dengan baju yang biasa ia pakai untuk tidur, kaus putih kebesaran milik Minato, dan juga celana dalam berbahan katun dengan warna pink terang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minato sembari menutup pintu kamar mandi, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur, dan menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

Sakura menoleh. Dia masih tertawa. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Suasana hatiku saat ini sedang sangat baik," dustanya lancar.

"Oh ya?" Minato tersenyum, melihat raut kekanakan isterinya saat tertawa. Lelaki itu berbaring miring, menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hu'um." Sakura mengangguk. Ekspresi serius Minato, perlahan menghilangkan senyum dan tawa, di wajahnya. Dahinya berkerut khawatir. "Kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura mendadak cemas.

Minato menggeleng. "Aku suka melihatmu tertawa," katanya sembari membelai kerutan di dahi Sakura menggunakan jempol. "Kau harus lebih sering tertawa lepas seperti itu. Karena kau tampak lebih cantik."

Sakura terdiam. Dia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah pada suaminya. Minato mencintainya dengan tulus, namun dia tidak bisa membalas perasaan lelaki itu. Dia malah tidur dan bahkan tertarik pada anak kandung suaminya.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Suara Minato membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam? Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya Minato cemas.

Sakura menggeleng. Dia tersenyum masam. Dibelainya wajah tua Minato, yang masih terlihat tampan, walau telah berusia lima puluh tahunan.

"Terimakasih," bisiknya parau.

Minato meraih tangan Sakura, dia lalu mencium telapak tangan wanita itu. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku tulus mencintaimu."

Keduanya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mereka berpangutan, dan menghabiskan malam dengan ... Bercinta?

.

.

Hari telah beranjak siang. Sakura terbangun ketika merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Minato. Awalnya Sakura pikir kalau yang memeluknya itu adalah Minato, suaminya. Namun tangan yang memeluknya kali ini memiliki kulit tangan yang sedikit lebih mulus, daripada tangan besar Minato yang agak berbulu.

Sakura membuka matanya, dan dia melotot saat melihat Narutolah yang memeluknya. Dia tidur tengkurap di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Sakura.

Naruto memberi wanita itu sebuah seringai manis yang nakal.

"Selamat pagi cantik," sapanya.

'Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi?!' Pekik Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Namun lelaki itu tidak melepaskannya. Ia malah mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura mendesis marah.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk membangunkanmu," jawab Naruto santai.

"Membangunkan? Apa maksudmu membangunkan dengan cara seperti ini?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada sarkastis sambil melirik ke arah lengan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya. "Lepaskan aku. Bagaimana jika Minato melihat?!"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Ayah sudah pergi ke kantor satu jam yang lalu. Jadi kita bisa ..."

"Naruto!"

.

.

Sakura memulai harinya dengan mood yang jelek. Penyerangan Naruto tadi pagi saat dia baru bangun tidur, membuatnya kesal. Dia marah, namun bukan pada Naruto, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa merasa malu, tubuhnya bereaksi hebat terhadap sentuhan Naruto. Bahkan tadi dia hampir 'datang' di tangan lelaki itu. Kalau saja otaknya tidak mengambil alih tubuhnya, mungkin tadi pagi Sakura sudah kembali bercinta dengan Naruto.

"Cukup sekali. Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan anak itu." Sakura menggerutu.

Alih-alih bersiap untuk pergi ke butik. Sakura malah berjalan menuju ke halaman belakang. Dia ingin menikmati segarnya udara pagi ditemani pepohonan hijau yang rimbun.

Halaman belakang keluarga Namikaze ditata dengan begitu rapi dan indah. Barisan pohon bonsai, labirin hijau yang indah, aneka bunga beragam warna, serta beberapa jenis pohon.

Sakura melamun menatap rimbunan pohon berwarna hijau itu. Entah kenapa belakangan ini dia merasa melankolis. Pernikahannya dengan Minato membuat dia tidak bahagia. Ya, dia tahu, dia beruntung karena Minato jatuh cinta padanya dan mau memperisterinya. Sakura memiliki segalanya saat dia bersama Minato, harta dan cinta yang tulus. Namun Sakura menderita, dia masih tidak bisa mencintai lelaki itu. Dan dia malah jatuh cinta pada anaknya.

Pernikahan Sakura dan Minato, sebenarnya hanyalah sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih Sakura, karena lelaki itu sudah menyelamatkan nyawa ibunya. Minato membantu biaya pengobatan dan operasi ibu Sakura, karena wanita tua malang itu menderita penyakit kanker otak. Sekarang Ibunda Sakura sudah sembuh, dan dia tinggal di SoCal.

Sakura merasa berhutang budi pada Minato. Dan dia tidak akan mau menyakiti lelaki itu, dengan berselingkuh dengan anak tirinya.

"Harus kuakui. Pagi ini kau cantik."

Wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun itu menggertakan gigi mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Itu Naruto! Mata biru laut pemuda itu tampak berkilat nakal melihat penampilan Sakura. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun ringan berwarna gading dengan belahan dada rendah, sweater berwarna cream dia gunakan untuk menutupi lengannya yang telanjang.

"Tutup mulutmu Naruto, dan enyahlah dari hadapanku," desis Sakura, enggan berbalik untuk melihat wajah anak tirinya.

Naruto tertawa. Dia melangkah untuk berdiri di samping Sakura. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

Mata Sakura menyipit kesal melirik Naruto. "Menurutmu?"

"Kelihatannya sih masih marah." Naruto mengangkat bahu. Mengabaikan kekesalan Sakura. "Udahnya segar ya." Dia mencoba berbasa-basi dengan Sakura yang dibalas makian pelan dari wanita itu.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau bisa sekasar itu!"

"Pergilah Naruto! Aku sedang ingin sendiri!" Usir Sakura. Namun dia terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat, memanggul tubuh Sakura di atas pundak kanannya, lalu membawanya memasuki labirin.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Dia memekik marah. "Naruto sialan! Cepat turunkan aku!" Sakura meronta, memukul-mukul belakang punggung anak tirinya. Dan Naruto baru menurunkan Sakura di tengah labirin. Dia membiarkan tubuh wanita itu melorot, dan menggesek tubuh bagian depannya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat.

Sakura mendesah. Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Apa maksudmu membawaku kemari?" Tanyanya datar.

"..." Naruto diam.

"Kalau kau membawaku ke tempat ini, untuk mengingat kejadian malam itu, maka jawabannya adalah tidak!" Tegas Sakura sembari berbalik untuk beranjak keluar dari labirin. Tapi dia berhenti saat Naruto menahan pegelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan Naruto!"

"Kita harus bicara," ucap Naruto datar.

"Kalau topik pembicaraanmu masih sama dengan yang dihotel kemarin, sebaiknya jangan banyak berharap! Aku tidak tertarik dengan penawaranmu!"

"Terlepas dari aku juga memiliki uang yang cukup banyak, seperti suamimu?" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat ragu. Sakura menggertakan giginya, mata hijaunya menyalang marah memelototi Naruto.

"YA! BAHKAN JIKA KAU MEMILIKI UANG YANG JAUH LEBIH BANYAK DARI MINATO, AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU BERSELINGKUH DENGANMU!" Teriak Sakura emosi, matanya mulai basah.

Naruto diam. Dia kecewa dengan penolakan Sakura. Namun entah kenapa dia merasa wanita itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya. "Kenapa?"

"KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU MENYAKITI AYAHMU, BODOH!" Sembur Sakura.

"Kau tidak bahagia dalam pernikahanmu." Mata hijau Sakura melebar mendengar tebakan tepat Naruto. "Kau tidak mencintai ayahku. Dan selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura bahagia di hadapan semua orang."

Sakura mengernyit. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu?" Tanyanya, dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto meraih dagu Sakura, membuat mata green sea wanita itu menatap lurus ke arah mata blue sky-nya."Matamu menjelaskan semuanya," jawab Naruto lembut. "Kau memiliki mata hijau indah yang selalu terlihat sedih."

Sakura terdiam. Dia hanya menatap Naruto sedih. Dia merasa rentan di depan lelaki itu, Naruto bisa membacanya seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka.

Keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa menit, mimik Sakura melembut, dan seperti dua kutub magnet yang berlawanan, kepala keduanya saling mendekat.

Naruto mencium Sakura. Dia melumat bibirnya lembut, melesakan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura yang lembab. Mencecap semua rasa yang ada di sana. Bibir tipis Sakura memiliki aroma cherry yang memabukan.

Sakura membalas ciuman Naruto, dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto, menariknya mendekat agar bisa memperdalam ciuman.

Naruto terengah, dia memeluk tubuh Sakura erat. Lidah mereka saling beradu dengan liar. Melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Sakura, mulut Naruto kemudian beralih ke rahang Sakura, lidahnya lalu menjilat turun ke bagian lehernya.

Wanita itu mengerang frustrasi saat Naruto menjilat dan menghisap salah satu bagian lehernya yang sensitif. Dia memekik ketika merasakan lelaki itu menggigitnya pelan.

Sakura tersentak. Mata hijaunya melebar ketika merasakan tangan Naruto menyusup ke dalam gaun, dan meraih payudaranya untuk diremas. Otaknya yang sempat tersaput oleh kabut gairah mulai sadar.

"Tidak!" sekuat tenaga dia mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. "Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini!"

Naruto menggeram, kesal karena kegiatannya diinterupsi. "Berhenti bersikap munafik, Saku! Aku tahu kau menginginkanku!"

Sakura membuang muka. Dia menolak untuk bertatap mata dengan Naruto, dia tidak mau laki-laki itu mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Sakura memang menginginkannya.

Naruto mendesah menyadari penolakan Sakura. Dia masih menyangkal perasaannya terhadap Naruto.

"Sejak malam itu, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu." Naruto mulai bercerita mengenai perasaannya terhadap Sakura, dia berharap ibu tirinya itu mau mempertimbangkannya. Naruto tak peduli jika Sakura tidak mau meninggalkan Minato, dia bahkan rela jika dia harus menjadi 'bayangan' ayahnya. Simpanan ibu tirinya. "Aku merasa seperti lelaki bajingan. Anak durhaka. Aku sudah memiliki Shion, tapi aku tetap menginginkanmu! Dalam sekejap kau merubah perasaanku padanya. Aku selalu memikirkanmu kapanpun, dimanapun, dan bahkan saat tidur bersama Shion!"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dia menunduk mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

"Setelah mengetahui bahwa kau adalah isteri ayahku, lelaki yang paling kubenci, aku hancur. Aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu, menganggapmu 'wanita murahan yang mata duitan' seperti orang-orang di luar sana menilaimu, namun aku tidak bisa. Perasaanku justru makin kuat pMinatou. Dan aku justru tergila-gila pMinatou. ISTERI AYAHKU SENDIRI!" aku Naruto putus asa. Dia menatap Sakura sedih.

Isakan parau keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Sakura menangis. "Tidak! Tidak boleh seperti ini." Dia menggeleng. "Aku memang seorang jalang. Aku isteri yang tidak setia, tapi aku juga masih punya moral dan hati. Aku akui, aku tidak pernah mencintai Minato. Tapi aku tidak sanggup menyakitinya. Dia lelaki yang baik."

"Baik untukmu, tapi tidak baik untukku," potong Naruto tak suka. "Dia sudah menyakiti dan mencampakan ibuku."

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Dia pasti memiliki alasan melakukannya. Minato selalu memiliki alasan atas keputusan yang sudah dia buat." Sakura melangkah melewati Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa bersamamu dan meninggalkan Minato. Apapun yang pernah terjadi diantara kita anggaplah sebagai rahasia indah yang hanya bisa kita simpan dalam hati."

"Pertanyaan terakhir."

Langkah Sakura terhenti mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintai ayahku, kenapa kau menikahinya?"

Tanpa berbalik Sakura kemudian menjawab. "Karena aku berhutang budi padanya. Dia sudah banyak membantu keluargaku. Menyelamatkan nyawa ibuku yang sekarat di rumah sakit."

"Kau mengorbakan perasaanmu hanya karena sebuah hutang budi? Untuk meraih kebahagiaan, seharusnya kau mengikuti kata hatimu, Saku."

Sakura terus melangkah.

"Sore ini aku akan pulang ke Paris bersama Shion."

Langkah Sakura memelan, hatinya mendadak beku.

"Aku akan menjauh, memberimu ruang untuk berfikir. Aku memberimu waktu selama satu bulan untuk memperjelas hubungan kita."

Sakura masih terus melangkah, tapi kali ini dengan sangat pelan.

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih? Aku? Atau ayahku? Dan kalau dalam waktu satu bulan kau tidak memberi khabar padaku. Aku akan menikah dengan Shion di Paris."

Air mata wanita itu kembali jatuh mendengar ultimatum Naruto. Menguatkan hati Sakura terus melangkah keluar dari labirin, tanpa menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Naruto. Hati dan pikirannya kacau. Dia merasa rentan dan rapuh. Sakura ingin segera kembali ke kamar untuk menangis sepuasnya.

.

.

Malamnya, setelah Naruto dan Shion pergi ke Paris. Sakura terlihat murung, dia terus melamun memikirkan perkataan Naruto, 'Kau mengorbakan perasaanmu hanya karena sebuah hutang budi? Untuk meraih kebahagiaan, seharusnya kau mengikuti kata hatimu.'

Naruto benar, seharusnya dia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk meraih kebahagiaan. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyakiti Minato? Pikirnya putus asa.

Minato heran melihat isterinya malam ini yang tampak muram, tidak seenerjik biasanya. Wanita itu duduk melamun di depan meja rias, menatap kosong pada pantulan banyangannya di depan cermin. Minato yang tadinya berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk tidur, bangkit, dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Apakah ada masalah?" tanyanya cemas.

Sakura menoleh, dia menatap wajah suaminya dengan pandangan sedih yang sulit diartikan.

"Saku. Kau kenapa?"

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, dalam hati Sakura kemudian memutuskan sesuatu. Dia pikir dia harus meraih kebahagiaannya, tapi tanpa harus menyakiti Naruto ataupun Minato.

'_Awalnya mereka akan tersakiti, namun suatu saat, mereka pasti bisa melupakan jalang sepertiku_.' Batinnya.

Menguatkan hati, Sakura lalu menatap lurus ke mata Minato.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pMinatou." Alis Minato bertaut mendengar perkataan isterinya, dia memiliki firasat tak enak terhadap apa yang akan Sakura katakan. "Aku paham kalau kau akan marah setelah aku mengatakan semuanya. Tapi aku harap kau bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin."

Dan dunia Minato pun seolah runtuh dan hancur, saat mendengar kejujuran yang keluar dari mulut isterinya.

.

.

Satu bulan-dua minggu berlalu. Naruto tidak menerima khabar apapun dari Sakura, dia berpikir bahwa wanita itu lebih memilih ayahnya ketimbang dia. Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk segera menikahi Shion.

Resepsi dan ikrar sumpah tiga puluh menit lagi akan segera dilaksanakan. Naruto gugup. Banyak tamu undangan, para pengusaha, bangsawan, serta para selebriti yang akan menghadiri pernikahannya. Menyaksikan dia berucap ikrar setia untuk Shion. Naruto merasa bodoh, karena di saat-saat terakhir dia masih mengharapkan Sakura berubah pikiran dan akan memilihnya.

Namun Naruto mengernyit saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura tidak hadir di pernikahannya. Dan ayahnya malah datang dengan seorang desainer cantik, yang tampaknya seumuran dengan beliau. Dia bernama Anko MitarSakui, dan Minato memperkenalkannya sebagai seorang teman kencan.

Naruto menganga. Kushina, Ibu Naruto, juga tampak tidak keberatan dengan hubungan Minato dan Anko. Wanita yang baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya itu malah memberikan ucapan selamat pada mantan suaminya. Namun Minato dan Kushina, masih tetap menolak untuk memberitahu anak-anak mereka mengenai masalah yang mendasari perceraian keduanya.

Sepuluh menit lagi acara akan segera dimulai. Naruto menarik Minato untuk bicara berdua ke salah satu sudut kamar ganti calon pengantin pria. Dia menatap laki-laki itu marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencampakan Sakura?"

Minato tersenyum. Dia menggeleng. "Ayah tidak mencampakan Sakura. Justru dialah yang mencampakan Ayah."

Naruto tertegun. Sakura mencampakan ayahnya? Tapi kenapa wanita itu tidak menghubunginya?

"Malam setelah kau dan Shion kembali ke Paris, dia sudah memberitahukan semuanya pada Ayah." Mata _blue sky_ Naruto melebar. "Dia menceritakan tentang hubungan kalian." Naruto tidak berani menatap ayahnya. Dia merasa malu. Seharusnya Minato marah pada Naruto, karena dia sudah menghancurkan rumah tangga ayahnya dan sang ibu tiri, tapi laki-laki itu malah tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

"Awalnya ayah merasa marah, kecewa, dan terhianati. Tapi setelah mendengar alasannya, ayah sadar kalau ayahlah yang salah. Ayah terlalu memaksakan perasaan ayah pada Sakura," jelas Minato.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto parau. Dia bingung.

"Ayah dan Sakura sudah resmi bercerai satu minggu yang lalu. Dia pulang ke California."

Naruto menatap ayahnya bingung, perasaannya mendadak kacau. Kalau memang Sakura sudah resmi bercerai dengan Minato , kenapa wanita itu tidak menghubungi ataupun menemuinya untuk memberi khabar?

Dan Naruto hanya bisa mendesah putus asa, saat kakaknya memanggilnya karena acara pernikahan sudah akan dimulai. Dia diminta berdiri di depan altar untuk mengucap janji pernikahan suci dengan Shion.

Naruto merasa semua sudah terlambat. Di saat Sakura telah sendiri dan tidak ada yang memiliki, dalam hitungan menit, dia malah akan terikat benang pernikahan dengan Shion.

"_Untuk meraih kebahagiaan, seharusnya kau mengikuti kata hatimu_." Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar perkataan Minato.

Ayahnya berjalan melewati dia sambil menepuk pundaknya. Naruto merasa seperti _Dejavu_.

Dan saat berdiri di depan altar dan pendeta untuk mengucap janji pernikahan dengan Shion. Naruto membulatkan tekad dalam hatinya, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu agar dia bisa meraih kebahagiaan.

"Naruto Namikaze, apakah kau bersedia menerima Shion Miko, sebagai isterimu? Menemaninya mengarungi hidup, melewati suka dan duka bersama?"

"Aku … tidak bisa. Maafkan aku Shion."

Dalam usaha meraih kebahagiaan membutuhkan pengorbanan yang besar. Dan Naruto merasa sangat bersalah karena harus mengorbankan Shion untuk meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Namun dia sudah bertekad. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Sakura.

Naruto terus berjalan menembus keruman para tamu undangan yang menganga, tak percaya melihat apa yang sang calon pengantin pria lakukan. Meninggalkan calon pengantin wanita di saat mereka akan mengucap janji suci pernikahan.

Sementara Shion, wanita itu tampak begitu sedih dan hancur. Dia merosot dan menangis di depan altar pernikahan.

**TAMAT.**


End file.
